Watching from Afar
by Taralara10
Summary: Clary and Jace are neighbours and go to the same school. Jace is popular and Clary is the victim of serious bullying. Jace will do anything to be with Clary, but someone has their eye on Jace and Clary has a few secrets...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second Mortal Instruments fan fiction I have wrote, so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, e.g. if you think that I should continue or not J TaraLara10 xoxoxoxo p.s. I do not own MI, the amazing Cassandra Clare does! Also this fanfiction is based and inspired by Skinny Love by Birdy and Simply Amazing by Trey Songz!**

**CLARY POV**

I walked into school with my headphones on, trying to block out the voices of everyone around me, just focussing solely on the music playing through my ears.

_Come on skinny love, just last the year_

Just last the year – that was all I needed to do and then I was free to draw and be happy, without people picking on me. I tried to control the nerves that were swimming around inside of me, I was praying that the popular group wouldn't notice me creep past quietly, as I walked towards my locker. I breathed a sigh of relief, but was stopped short when I felt someone tap my shoulder. Immediately I span around and was face to face with Simon. I smiled and pulled him into a hug, but not before I slapped his arm jokingly and mumbled "Don't scare me like that, Simon! I thought you were someone else!". I felt his laugh vibrate through his chest and I pulled away, to grab the books I needed for my next lesson. I felt someone staring at me and I turned around cautiously, whilst shutting my locker. I was hoping that the increasingly bigger crowd of "populars" hadn't seen me and I quickly sneaked a glance at the crowd. No one was looking my way, but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching me. I scanned the crowd again and I locked eyes, with my neighbour Jace. His golden eyes were piercing, but not like Sebastian's – sharp and vile, instead they were soft and somewhat comforting. I pulled my gaze away and followed Simon down the corridor.

**JACE POV**

_I can really explain what it is she does, but whatever it is, it's um simply amazing._

Her fiery, red hair hung freely down her back and her hips swished ever so slightly when she walked. She looked so innocent with her headphones in, humming quietly so that no one could hear her. I couldn't draw my eyes away from her porcelain face and her bright green eyes. I watched as she walked to her locker and took out her books, her hand faltering slightly when she jumped around and came face to face with her best friend, Simon. She hugged him and her face was beaming and her smile brightened up the corridor. I gasped at the sight and Clary's face turned from that of happiness, to a cautious expression. She urgently scanned the popular crowd then turned back round to her friend, only to spin back round again and lock eyes with me. I couldn't pull my eyes away; I was entranced in the bright green of her beautiful eyes. She seemed shocked that it was me and hurriedly snapped way from my gaze and walked down the hallway. Once she was out of sight, I sighed and dragged my hand down my face, remembering how innocent she looked only a few weeks ago…

_I was looking outside my window, trying to find something to do or anything interesting that would catch my eye. I spotted a flash of red in the garden next door and I watched as Clary raced to a light patch of grass and flung her sketchbook and pencils down on the ground. Her hair blew as she ran and the moment was picture perfect. I stared in wonder as she put her I POD on speaker, and played Simply Amazing by Trey Songz. She began to sing along, with the voice of an Angel, as she drew on her sketch pad. She lay on her stomach, her feet up in the air and she seemed so happy._

_"Jace!" my mother shouted from inside the house. I cursed loudly and Clary looked up to the sound of my voice. Her mouth opened in the shape of an 'o' and she quickly stood up, when she saw that I was practically halfway out of my window trying to get a clear view of her._

_"I didn't realise you lived next door. I'm sorry I was playing the music too loudly" she said apologetically, her eyes wide with shock. She turned the music off and grabbed her pad and pencils and ran towards her house, without look back._

I really wanted to talk to her and hear her soft voice. I'd trade anything to be friends with Clary – I hated being in the popular crowd, constantly surrounded by girls in short skirts and faces caked in makeup and with boys who thought that it was funny to pick on innocent people. The reason I would trade anything to be with her, is because she's simply amazing and worth it.

**CLARY POV**

I walked into English class, with my ear buds still in trying again to desperately ignore the stares I was getting from the other students. I sat down in the empty seat by the window and stared outside, admiring the natural beauty of the landscape. I saw a large oak tree in the distance on the top of the hill, there was a bench at the top and it looked like the perfect getaway. I felt the sudden urge to draw the landscape and I didn't even realise that I was already drawing on my pad. I was completely distracted by my drawing that I didn't even notice that someone was sat next to me, watching me as I drew.

"That's really good you know" the person whispered. I turned around and was lost for words. Jace was sat next to me staring at my finished picture. I gasped and I watched as he looked away in embarrassment, after mumbling an apology. I hurriedly shoved the pad in my bag, but not before it fell open on the picture of Jace which I had drawn. I felt my cheeks burn red in embarrassment and cursed under my breath. Jace was now looking at me in shock and he had a weird expression on his face. I faced the front for the whole lesson and refused to look to my left at Jace. As soon as the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, I ran out of the classroom, but not before I heard the words that I dreaded, "Where do you think you're going, Ginger Midget?" said Sebastian. I span around and was met with the dreaded look on his face – a smirk as vile as the sewers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is the second chapter, so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you sooo much to all of those people who reviewed, it made me really, really happy! I do not own MI, the amazing Cassandra Clare does! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxo**

**CLARY POV**

I tensed up as Sebastian pushed me into the corner of the room, and took my loose curl of hair and wrapped it around his finger. His face was inches away from mine and I felt the sudden urge to spit in his face – I did. His faces wrinkled in disgust and his face pulled back a few inches, causing me to sigh in relief. Sebastian sensed this and he shoved me hard against the wall, my head crashing with a hollow thud. He pushed himself flush against me, so that his lips were against my ear and his cheek against my cheek. I shuddered and turn my face away from his, trying desperately to get a passer-by's attention.

"You know, you are actually very beautiful, Ginger" he whispered, causing sick to rise up into my throat. I couldn't take it any longer and so I thrashed against Sebastian, kicking desperately and shouted, "Someone help me! Help me! Please!" I felt tears run down my cheeks, what did I ever do wrong? I didn't deserve this… my life was bad enough at home and school was meant to be an escape.

Suddenly I saw was a flash of gold whip past me, and I watched as Sebastian fell to the ground as someone dragged him backwards off me. I took this as my cue to run, while I still had the chance and so I quickly darted out of the door and ran towards the girl's bathroom. I push my headphones into my ears with shaking hands, to try and calm myself down and sat on the edge of sink, with my legs hanging limply over the edge.

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

I listened to the lyrics and realised that although I wasn't staring at a sink of blood, I was living with myself every day, knowing that I couldn't hide away from Sebastian and having to live the consequences. Not only was my school life bad, my home life was as well. I sighed and placed my head in my hands, allowing tears to run down my cheeks.

**JACE POV**

I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me, like fire burning through my veins. I was walking down the corridor after leaving the English lesson, when I heard Clary shout in terror, "Someone help me! Help me! Please!" I froze in my spot and then span back around and ran back to the classroom. Sebastian had Clary shoved against the wall and was murmuring into her ear with a sick smirk on his face. Clary had tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were a glassy green. I ripped Sebastian off Clary and shoved him to the ground. I punched him in the face several times and felt the blood run beneath my fist.

Punch one – that's for talking to Clary

Punch two – that's for making Clary's school life a living hell

Punch three – that's for touching Clary

Punch four – that's for hurting Clary and making her cry

I could feel Sebastian writhing beneath me and I placed my face inches away from his and said, allowing all the anger and violence seep into my voice, "Leave Clary alone or you will regret it." He sniggered, blood from his nose splattering all over his face and clothes and I decided that scum like him didn't deserve my time. I needed to find Clary.

I walked out of the classroom, panic edging into my thoughts. _Where would she be? Where do girls go when they are upset?_ I walked down the corridor and stopped outside the girls toilets at the faint sound of muffled crying. I burst through the door and my heart broke at the sight of Clary crying uncontrollably, with her headphones in her ears. She hadn't notice me yet and decided that I should just ask her if she is okay. I knew that answer already, but it was a start.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Are you okay?" She looked up at the sound of my voice and her eyes widened in surprise, then embarrassment. She began to wipe away her tears and fumbled with her headphones.

"I'm so sorry….I –I –I … Thank you for helping me" she said, clutching her bag to her chest. What was she apologising for? She hadn't done anything wrong!

"How long has that been going on for?" I asked, trying not to sound nosey but concerned at the same time

"Ummm… I better get going" she replied hurriedly, trying to avoid the question. She ran past me, but I caught her arm lightly and span her around to face me. "I can give you a ride, if you want?"

"No it's okay, but thanks anyway" she mumbled, trying to walk past again, but I wasn't having it. I _had_ to make sure that she got home safely.

"I will rephrase my question…. I _will _give you a ride home" I said, a smile creeping onto my face. Clary's eyes softened and she visibly relaxed at my attempt to lighten the mood.

"Okay then" she agreed and small smile playing on her lips, as she walked alongside me to my car.

_Score! _I thought, at my success to help Clary. She span around, with a quizzical expression on her face and I felt my cheeks burned red … I didn't say that out loud did I?


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYS! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, it makes me really happy to read them all! I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas on what should happen next, then please review and tell me through here or PM! Or you can review to tell me what you think! I do not own MI, unfortunately! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo p.s. I do not own the songs by Trey Songz and Birdy! J

**CLARY POV**

The journey home with Jace was awkward – I barely knew him and I couldn't help but wonder why he even bothered to help me in the first place. I was grateful, but the question was continuously nagging at me. He parked on his drive and I hopped out and walked over the lawn separating off the two houses, murmuring a small thank you on my way. I felt his eyes watch my every move to my front door and just as I was pulling my house key out, he shouted "Do you want to come round and watch a movie?" I turned around and tried to come up with a convincing excuse, "too much homework" was obvious…

"Come on Fray, it's just a movie!" he said, a casual smirk plastered on his face. His eyes sparkled in the sun and I couldn't help but notice that he had already given me a nickname – one that wasn't 'ginger' or 'midget'. I hesitated on my answer and he noticed immediately.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Fray" he said, his voice taking a newfound softness to it. I don't know what it was but I felt like I could trust him and so cautiously I walked back over the lawn and alongside Jace to his house.

His house was the same size as my own, but it had a warmer and cosier feeling to it. Jace gingerly took my hand and pulled me in the direction of the living room. I held in my surprise of the feel of my hand in his and tried to pretend that it didn't bother me.

"So Fray, what film do you want to watch?" he asked, looking in my direction

"I don't mind – whatever movies you have" I said simply

"How about X-Men First Class?" Jace suggested, flicking through the collection in his hands. I was barely listening to what Jace was saying – I didn't understand why he was being kind. He was new and only just transferred to our school last week. As expected with his looks and cocky exterior attitude, the popular crowd befriended him immediately. I couldn't help but notice that he never quite fit in with them, always hanging at the edge of the group looking around. Occasionally I caught him looking at me, but I would just turn away my cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. I then remembered today in English - before the incident with Sebastian – how I had hurriedly shoved my sketch pad in my bag, but not before it fell open on the picture of Jace which I had drawn. I didn't plan to draw him, but I couldn't help myself and I certainly didn't plan for him to ever see it. I remember the familiar feeling of my cheeks burning red with embarrassment, and how I had cursed under my breath repeatedly. The look of shock on Jace's face said it all, but there was something else a weird expression on his face that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Clary? You okay?" I shook my head and realised that I had been staring at Jace the whole time I had been thinking. I turned my head to the side allowing my hair to conceal my burning cheeks. The silence was unbearable and I couldn't stop the words from falling out of my mouth.

"Why are you helping me? I don't even know you." I murmured, half to myself and half to Jace. I watched as the shock registered on Jace's face, then as he opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. Silently I got up and grabbed my bag from the floor, "I think I should go"

I made my way back to the front door, when I heard Jace behind me. He lightly grabbed my arm, but I shook him off and headed outside. I crossed the lawn and pulled my keys out of my bag to open my door.

"Clary! Wait!" Jace shouted, but I ignored him and headed into my house, slamming the door behind me. I sank to the floor, my head resting against the door as I thought about what I had done. I pushed him away, just like how I had pushed everyone else away; my mum, Luke, my brother.

_I tell my love to wreck it all,_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_

I let the tears fall down my face, knowing fully well that I wouldn't be able to stop them. Everything that had happened was my fault - it was my fault Sebastian picked on me, because I didn't toughen up. I was pathetic, wallowing in self pity, because that was all I could do.

**JACE POV**

I don't know how long I stood standing on Clary's lawn thinking of what I should have done. When I dropped her off at her house, I should have just left her instead of forcing her to come round and watch a movie with me. I mean X-Men First Class? Really? But no, my curiousness and eagerness got the better of me – all I was doing was finding an excuse to spend more time with Clary and she didn't even like me. The one girl I did like and she didn't like me back. I messed up big time and held her hand, then grabbed her arm, after Sebastian had done what he did to her. She probably thought that I was just as bad as him. I sighed and walked back to my house, knowing that even if Clary didn't like me, I would always protect her and be there when she needed me. The funny thing was – I didn't need a reason to do it, I wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while – I have been revising for exams! I hope you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you think – it makes me really happy to read your comments. I do not own MI or the songs by Birdy or Trey Songz! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**CLARY POV**

I decided that it was best to try and avoid Jace, both during and after school that way I wouldn't have to explain anything to him. However some small part of me wanted to let Jace in and tell him everything – why I had no friends and was quiet all the time... I sighed and quickly dismissed the idea, and instead pulled on my headphones and walked to school.

I immediately went to my locker and grabbed the books for my next lesson, before shoving them into my bag. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I span around with a smile on my face, expecting to see Simon in front of me. I was wrong; Jace was stood in his place. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and his face was wearing a nervous expression, one that I couldn't decipher. I frantically looked around to make sure that no one had seen him yet, "What are you doing?" I hissed, not bothering to hide the surprise and panic in my voice

"I wanted to explain to you ... about yesterday, when you said-" I cut Jace off, desperate to try and get him to leave me alone.

"Yes I know what I said, just forget the whole of yesterday and pretend that it didn't happen." I said, "Okay?" and with that, I brushed past him and walked to my next lesson.

It turned out that my next lesson was English with Jace. I arrived on time and took my normal seat by the window, waiting for the rest of the class to take their seats, hoping that Jace would go and sit with someone else - anyone but me. I felt my stomach clench as Jace walked into the classroom and eyed the empty seat next to me. I tried ignore him when he pulled out the chair and sat down beside me. I could feel his gaze on me and I refused to meet his it and instead focused on the white board instead, just like I had done last lesson. After several minutes his gaze was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable and I pulled my curly hair from behind my ear to try and cover my face. I soon began to squirm and fidget, until I turned around and said, "Take a picture – it'll last longer". Immediately he looked away, but not in shame or embarrassment... he was smirking.

The lesson dragged on and I listened as the teacher spoke in the same monotone throughout. As soon as the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson, I quickly gathered up all of my books and ran out of the classroom, but not before I felt a cold hand slip me a piece of paper. I looked up and saw Sebastian wink at me, a vile smirk playing on his lips. The smirk disappeared as quickly as it had come – _weird, I thought. _I slowly turned around to find Jace stood behind me protectively and glaring at Sebastian.

"You're not going to quit are you?" I murmured to Jace

"No, I'm just trying to help" he insisted

"Well I don't need your help" I said, looking him straight in the eye to show my sincerity. The fact was, I was lying – I did want his help and I did need it. I sighed and span around and headed off to my next lesson before I was late.

It was only at lunch when I decided to read the note from Sebastian and I made sure that I was in a quiet and unknown place. I was sat under the large oak tree that I had drawn in my English lesson and could feel dread in the pit of my stomach. I peeled open the note and read Sebastian's scratchy handwriting:

_You will pay for what Jace did to me. I never got to finish our conversation yesterday – meet me after school by the English room. DON'T tell anyone. _

I shivered and knew that I was already crying; I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks and my vision was blurred and glassy. I violently pulled my headphones and IPod out of my bag and shoved them into my ears, turning on Skinny Love.

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges'_

I was breaking at the bridges. I was so sad and confused that I was crumbling to pieces, breaking away bit by bit each day. I rested my head against the tree and didn't bother to hold the tears in.

**JACE POV**

I ran out of my last lesson and scanned all the corridors in search of Clary. I needed to find her and read what was on the note that Sebastian gave her. I frantically checked the cafeteria and even the girls' toilets. She was nowhere to be found. I was checking the English room and took a quick glance out of the window – I saw a girl curled up underneath the oak tree. I remembered that Clary had drawn the tree and so squinted my eyes to try and see if it was her.

It was Clary and she was crying so hard, that I didn't know whether to leave her or go and comfort her. The note was poking out of the top of her bag and I knew I didn't stand a chance of grabbing it without her seeing me. Instead I hung in the shadows and watched as she cry. Then an idea hit me, Izzy owed me a favour ...


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS! I am really, really sorry for not updating sooner – so please can you put down the stakes and torches?! I have had my exams for two weeks and I was revising the weeks leading up to it, so I was unable to update. I am really sorry and will try to update more often, now that my exams are over and I am free! J Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and any tips that I could use! I also accept ideas too! I do not own MI, Cassandra Clare does, and I do not own Skinny Love by Birdy or Simply amazing by Trey Songz. TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxo**

IZZY POV

When I received the text from Jace, I could tell immediately that he was being serious. But why did he want me to take the note from Clary's bag? I knew that it was important and he wasn't just being nosey or strange, as I had caught him looking at Clary at any chance he got – he wasn't very discrete. I decided that I didn't want to know why he needed the note and instead walked into art (my only lesson with Clary) with a plan forming into my head; I would "accidentally" bump into Clary and as a result she would drop her bag, emptying her contents onto the floor. Then I would take the chance to swap the real note with a fake piece of paper. Perfect!

I strode into class and spotted Clary over by the teacher, so I decided to head her way. As Clary broke off from her conversation, I took my chance to stumble into her and watched as my plan took shape. The contents of her bag spilled onto the floor and I mumbled my apologies, swapped the notes and helped clear up the mess.

"I am _so_ sorry! Are you okay" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" She smiled tentatively. I nodded in response, and smiled back, "Can I sit with you? Kaelie is really frustrating to sit with, she doesn't stop talking" Upon my arrival at the new high school Kaelie had stuck with me like a magnet, most likely to get closer to Jace.

"Umm, sure" Clary replied, uncertainty thick in her voice

"Thanks" I replied, "Did I mention that your sweater is gorgeous?"

JACE POV

I sat through the whole of my music class, wondering what I would do if Izzy didn't get the piece of paper. Would I have to distract Clary? Follow her? I sighed and waited desperately for the bell to ring, so that I could hopefully retrieve the note from Izzy.

Slowly I scanned the corridor for a sign of Izzy, when I felt someone lightly tap me on the shoulder. "Looking for this?" I span around and saw the note dangling between Izzy's perfectly manicured nails. I reached for it, but she moved it out of my grasp.

"Just to make it clear, I no longer owe you anything, okay?" Izzy stated. I nodded subtly and thanked her and watched as she strode away in the opposite direction, to the lunch hall.

"Wait, Izzy! Aren't you sitting with Alec and I?"

"No, I have found a new friend" she stated simply, a mischievous look spreading onto her face. I shook my head, thinking that she was probably be-friending Aline or another member of her pose.

CLARY POV

I was surprised when Isabelle asked to sit next to me in art; she didn't seem like the type of person who would hang around with me, but I could understand her frustration with Kaelie. We talked for the majority of the lesson and I found out that she was quite a nice person and not at all like Aline. I agreed to meet up with her at lunch and introduce her to Simon.

I slumped down in my lunch chair next to Simon and began eating my lunch, which consisted of orange juice and a plain ham sandwich. I felt someone watching me and I looked up to find that Isabelle had sat down in the chair opposite me, next to Simon. The look on Simon's face was priceless, and I remember when he had told me that he had a crush on her, and that was several years ago. The only problem was that I still felt that someone was watching me and Isabelle was looking at something behind me. I turned around and saw Jace sat at his usual table with Alec, and looking at me with a weird expression on his face. Was it worry? I turned my eyes back to my lunch and slumped further down into my seat. I couldn't help but think about the note from Sebastian – I needed to tell Jace to leave me alone, somehow.

By the time the last bell had sounded, signalling the end of school, I didn't bother to rush out of my lesson and instead walked slowly to my locker, taking my time to collect my books and pads. Sebastian wouldn't meet me while everyone was still in school, so there was no need to rush. The situation of what I was about to do, took time to settle in, but soon I was panicking. How do I tell Sebastian to leave me alone? I didn't have any friends who were big enough or strong enough to stand up to Sebastian. Thinking about Simon trying to stand up to Sebastian lifted my spirits, but I still was worried – I was all alone.

_Who will love you? Who will fight?_

No one loved me and I just had to fight for myself, as I had pushed everyone else away.

My shoes echoed down the now empty hallway as I made my way to the meeting place. As expected Sebastian was slouched against the wall, his dark eyes boring into me. I told myself to lift up my chin and act strong, refusing to cower down to him. I watched as Sebastian slowly, like a panther, walked towards me.

"You're late" he spat

"I don't care if I am late. I came to tell you, to leave me alone – so don't send me anymore notes" I said defiantly. Sebastian sniggered in response and placed a cold hand on my cheek, causing me to flinch in response and attempt to pull away.

"Don't tell me what to do" Sebastian growled, jerking my chin to force me to look into his eyes. I glared at him and stepped back, not realising my mistake. My back hit a stone wall and I groaned internally, my heart getting increasingly quicker. What had I got myself into? Sebastian's bony fingers held down onto my chin, and I struggled against him. I slapped his hands away and kicked him in the shins, causing him to buckle over in pain, just as a voice boomed: "Get the hell off her!" A voice that wasn't Sebastian's, but in fact Jaces'. I looked towards my left and saw Jace glaring burning daggers at Sebastian. I expected Sebastian to burn to a pile of ashes on the spot.

"Looks like we have a visitor, again" Sebastian said, whilst turning around to be faced with a punch to the face from Jace. I took the chance to move from my position backed up against the wall, to stand next to Jace.

"Leave Clary alone! Don't look at her, don't think about her and don't even think about speaking to her!" Jace shouted, rage distorting his features. He grabbed my hand and instinct kicked in as I tried to pull away, but Jace just held on tighter.

"Trust me, okay?" he said softly, and all I could do was nod in reply. How had Jace known where I was?

I stayed silent for a while and knew I ought to say something to break the silence. Jace's grip on my hand had loosened and it felt more casual, rather than protective.

"Thank you" I murmured, as we stepped outside into the fresh yet humid air. I silently attempted to pull my hand from Jace's, but it was no use, so I cleared my throat and said, "Uh, Jace? Can I have my hand back?" He looked at me and then at our hands entwined together, and smiled to himself. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment and I turned away to hide my face behind my curly hair.

"Why do you do it? Why do you keep going back?" Jace asked suddenly, his golden eyes burning into my own

"I went to tell him to leave me alone, but it didn't work" I stated, completely aware of how naive and stupid I sounded.

"Either way you owe me" was his reply. It was true – he had helped me twice now, so I felt obliged to return the favour.

"So what can I do to make it up to you?" I asked, unable to hide the smile on my face

"Seeing as I saved you twice, you have to do two things." Jace smirked, causing me to roll my eyes, "Number one, you have to promise to never talk to Sebastian again and number two, let me be your friend"


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS! I am really, really sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you like this chapter and please review to tell me what you think! Next chapter I will be doing a shoutout to everyone who has reviewed J I do not own MI, Cassandra Clare does, and I do not own Skinny Love by Birdy or Simply amazing by Trey Songz. TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxo btw. Follow you heart quote comes from !**

**CLARY POV**

I stared down at the dirty pavement floor beneath my feet and looked up at Jace through my eyelashes, "Are you being serious?" I watched as his facial expression stayed the same; his golden eyes like a steady flame burning right through me. I mentally shivered and felt the need to lighten the mood, anything to stop the look that Jace was giving me.

"You know Jace, you are coming across as quite desperate. Trust you to take advantage of the situation" I said, mumbling the last part to myself, but it was too late as Jace had already heard me. Jace's eyes flashed a dark shade, then returned to normal before I could see if it was just the light, "May I remind you that I saved you from the _situation" _

I tried to think of something to say, anything to buy me time to decide on what I should do. My heart was speeding up with panic and my brain flowing with something newfound. A memory hit me, one that I never even knew I had.

"Follow your heart, because if you always trust your mind, you'll always act on logic and logic doesn't always lead to happiness" my mother's voice whispered. I shook the memory away and tried to ignore the growing feeling of warmth in my stomach from my mother's voice. Jace wanted to be my friend, what harm could that bring?

"Fine" I said defeated, finally looking back up into his eyes. His eyes widened in surprise and shock, then a warm golden shade.

"Swear on it" Jace smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and put three fingers next to my head, aligned with my eyes, mimicking scouts honour. "I promise to never talk to Sebastian again and to be your friend". Jace nodded in approval and roughly dragged his hand through his golden hair awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow then, _buddy_" I joked, as I walked back to my house and shut the door behind me.

**JACE POV**

That night I dreamt about Clary; the way her nose scrunched up and her eyes widened in thought as she decided whether or not to agree to my "conditions". I dreamt about what I would say to her tomorrow, should I wait for her to leave to school? Follow her to her classes? Eat with her at lunch? My thoughts were overwhelming me, but I was clueless as to what to do. Just act normal, I told myself. I remembered what Simon, Clary's nerdy rat faced friend did the other day, when Clary caught me looking at her in the hallway. He met her by her locker and tapped her on the shoulder, then she jumped into his arms. Easy, wrong. She wouldn't just jump into my arms, I had to earn her friendship and get to know her better. I sighed in defeat and flicked off the lamp in the corner of my room, but not before I glanced at the piano coated in dust in the corner of my room.

I woke to the sound soft singing as I scrambled out of bed to open the window. The singing grew marginally louder and I peered outside to see Clary sat in her garden with a bowl of cereal in front of her next to a sketch pad. The faint lines of two people's faces could be seen, but she was too far away for me to see any clearer.

"Good morning Jace" I was so engrossed in the picture that I failed to notice that Clary had stopped singing and was no looking up at me, whilst I was leaning out of a window.

"Morning Fray" I replied casually, to hide my embarrassment

"What are you doing?" she asked, her head tilting ever so slightly to the side and her eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh, just getting my morning fresh air" I smirked, "What are you doing?"

"Drawing and eating" she stated simply, "It would be less painful if you just asked to see my drawing, rather than hanging out of a window, when you could easily fall and plummet to your death"

"Well can I come over and see them?" I asked, trying to hide the excitement in my voice. Her drawings made me feel alive and I wanted to see the picture that she had drawn of me again.

"No" she began packing her things away, revealing her already dressed and ready for school

"Oh, I understand - you are embarrassed to show your many collections of drawings of me" I feigned seriousness

"In your dreams Herondale" she replied unevenly, "Don't you think you need to get ready, school starts in fifteen minutes" and with that she got up and went back inside.

**CLARY POV**

I couldn't get rid of the memory of Jace's face when he was leaning out of the window to look at my sketch. Thank the Angel he couldn't to see it, after all I was drawing him and me together; our heads resting against each other's and smiling happily into the camera. I decided to leave my sketch pad at home and instead replaced it with a manga comic, as I walked to school.

As usual I walked in with my headphones on, avoided the popular crowd and opened my locker to exchange my books for my first lessons. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and span around expecting to see Simon, but instead Jace. He was slouched against the locker next to mine and already taking the books out of my hands.

"Close your mouth, Fray. You don't want to catch flies"


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS! I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN AGES! I have been really busy with school work and other stuff, (like moving back into my house!), but now school has finished and I am on summer break. Therefore I will be updating often, as I have loads of time on my hands! I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! I do not own MI, Cassandra Clare does! TaraLara10 xoxoxoxoxoxo btw. If anyone has any ideas that I could use, please review or pm me! **

**CLARY POV**

I couldn't get rid of the memory of Jace's face when he was leaning out of the window to look at my sketch. Thank the Angel he couldn't to see it, after all I was drawing him and me together; our heads resting against each other's and smiling happily into the camera. I decided to leave my sketch pad at home and instead replaced it with a manga comic, as I walked to school.

As usual I walked in with my headphones on, avoided the popular crowd and opened my locker to exchange my books for my first lessons. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and span around expecting to see Simon, but instead Jace. He was slouched against the locker next to mine and already taking the books out of my hands.

"Close your mouth, Fray. You don't want to catch flies"

I rolled my eyes, something I had been doing a lot since I had met Jace, and slammed my locker door shut, causing several turned heads with confused looks. I ignored them and tried to think of something to say to Jace to hide my embarrassment and loss for words.

"So, did you get enough fresh air this morning?" I asked looking at Jace's reaction out of the corner of my eye

"Plenty" he replied casually without a hint of hesitation. We stopped outside of my classroom and Jace handed me my books, all of which were stacked unstably on top of one another. I carefully reached out to take them from his hands, but my hand slipped causing all of my books to topple over and spill across the floor. I cursed under my breath and bent down to pick up my books, whilst muttering under my breath about how clumsy I was.  
Jace had half of my books in his arms and was crouched on the floor "I'm really sorry, Clary". I nodded and reached for the last book on the dirty floor, only to realise that Jace was grabbing for it as well, my fingers grazed his calloused hands and I pulled away immediately only to realise how close I was to him. I looked up and watched as his mouth struggled to string together a sentence.

I smiled and stood up, attempting to wipe the dirt off my jeans, "It's okay, Jace". He ran a hand through his dishevelled golden hair and smirked awkwardly at me, "I'll see you later?" he said, phrasing it to sound more like a question than a statement. I nodded again, and pushed open the door to my lesson, desperately trying to think up of a late excuse.

I watched as everyone in the classroom, looked up from their work and turned their head towards the door I had just walked through; staring at me like I had just killed five people. My teacher glared at me, distaste vivid in his expression from the way his nose turned up at the end and the unclenching of his claw-like hands. His face represented that of a vulture, scavenging on the hopeless students like myself.

"Miss Fray, would you like to explain to me why you are late to my class, again?" he spoke, his voice raspy, like he had smoked four packs.

"I-I-Ummm. Well, I_" I tried

"You what?" he spat, "Don't just stand there, I have a class to teach!" he screeched, face reddening by the second.

"Well Sir, I forgot my textbook so I had to go back to my locker to find it. Its better late, than absent" I lied easily. Thankfully, he huffed and went back to teaching the lesson, giving me enough time to slide into my seat nearest the door, whilst avoiding all possible eye contact. All apart from one person, who was manically waving at me with her newly painted nails – Izzy. I gave her a tight smile and focussed on the lesson.

**JACE POV**

Class had finished and I was waiting outside of Clary's last lesson to walk with her to lunch, when silence filled the hallway followed by the sound of sharp stiletto heels echoing in the silence. I kept my back to the dreaded noise and tried to find Clary in the group of students flowing out of the classroom; too late the clicking of heels had seized and Kaelie appeared with her pose in front of me.

"So Jacey, why haven't you sat with us at lunch lately?" she wined, "I hope you haven't found a new group of friends, because you know that my group is the only one worth hanging around". Thankfully I spotted Clary's fiery red hair out of the corner of my eye, so I gave Kaelie and false apologetic look and brushed past her.

"Good lesson?" I asked, after catching up with Clary. She jumped startled at my presence, then shook her head roughly, causing me to raise my eyebrows in response.

"I had the Vulture" she explained

"Who?" then realising who she was talking about, "Morgenstern? He's not that bad…"

"Not that bad! He spat on me!" Clary shrieked, a smile lighting up her face. I laughed and pushed open the door to the cafeteria, the sound drowning out what I was about to say. Instead I lightly pulled Clary over to the queue line and brought a portion of chips for us to share, then headed over to an empty table.

"Clary! Clary! I need to speak to you!" a familiar girlish voice called behind me. Clary turned around and was pulled into a tight hug from Izzy, since when had they gotten so close? "Anyway, there's a new kid, a really cute new kid, he's called Jonathan and he's starting in a week!". I felt Clary freeze beside me at the mention of the name Jonathan and I watched as her eyes glassed over like a frozen lake.

**CLARY POV**

As soon as the word "Jonathon" left Izzy's mouth, I started to panic. What if it were Jon? What if my brother was coming home? Calm down, I told myself. The chances were that it wasn't Jon, why would he come back after everything that had happened anyway?  
"He had the most unique coloured hair, so white" Izzy murmured to herself, but it was too late, I had heard it. No one else had white hair and pitch black eyes.

My brother was back, and I had a week to prepare.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI GUYS! Thank you for all of the reviews, favourites and follows – I really appreciate them and enjoy reading thm. Here is chapter 8, I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you think! I am sorry that it took longer than expected to update, I kept writing the chapter and my computer wouldn't save it, so I have written this chapter about 3 times! I also have read about five books, that I couldn't put down (Crown of Midnight by Sarah J. Maas for example and also the Fault in our Stars. Crown of Midnight was amazing and I can't wait for the next sequel even though it just came out! The Fault in our Stars was amazing too and I cried for ages, and I mean ages!) Anyway, I do not own MI, Cassandra Clare does! TaraLara10 xoxoxo**

**READ  
READ  
READ  
READ**

**ALSO I HAVE CREATED A POLL ON MY PROFILE, ABOUT FAVOURITE SONGS (I AM JUST INTRUIGED ABOUT WHAT MY READERS FAV. SONGS ARE! BTW. I AM SORRY IF SOME OF THEM AREN'T ON THERE, YOU CAN WRITE THEM IN A REVIEW IF YOU WANT J SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!)**

**_CLARY POV_**

_As soon as the word "Jonathon" left Izzy's mouth, I started to panic. What if it were Jon? What if my brother was coming home? Calm down, I told myself. The chances were that it wasn't Jon, why would he come back after everything that had happened anyway?  
"He had the most unique coloured hair, so white" Izzy murmured to herself, but it was too late, I had heard it. No one else had white hair and pitch black eyes._

_My brother was back, and I had a week to prepare._

**CLARY POV**

I woke up to silence, nothing – not a sound. My head was spinning and the only thing on my mind was Jon and his pitch black eyes; eyes that had seen too much. His eyes never used to be black, in fact they were once a dark blue but over the years they grew darker with each horrific situation he witnessed. I remember the rare times I got the chance to draw him with his permission, but that was before everything, before Valentine came.

I shook away the memories and wiped my eyes, finally taking in my surroundings. The walls were a warm yellow hue, so that ruled out the nurses' office and I wasn't at home either, leaving one only other possible option – Jace's house. I quickly sat up and folded the sweet smelling blanket which was thrown over me, carefully laying it over the edge of the sofa. I picked up my bag from the floor and began rummaging through my bag for my phone – I had no idea what time it was and how long I had been asleep for.

"How are you feeling?" a voice spoke from behind me, causing me to jump and drop my phone in shock. Jace was stood in the doorway, running a nervous hand through his dishevelled hair and wearing an apologetic smile.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to scare you" Jace said, whilst picking my phone up from the floor. I nodded in response and took my phone from his hand, muttering a thank you.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Six thirty" he replied, "You've been asleep for a while and I didn't want to wake you after what happened"

I could feel my eyebrows raise in confusion, why was I at Jace's house? "What happened?" I asked

"You passed out and fell" I self-consciously felt for a bruise forming on my head, but found nothing, my head was as smooth as a baby's.

If I fell then why wasn't there a bruise on my head? As if sensing my train of thought, Jace answered, "I caught you". Immediately I could feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, causing Jace to smirk at me, humour visible in his golden eyes.

"Well I better get going then" I said, walking past him and to the front door.

"You owe me, again" he said behind me, causing me to sigh in frustration. I spun around to face Jace, suddenly realising how close I was to him and looked up into his eyes.

"You get one question or one demand" I said, watching as Jace's eyes lit up ever so slightly and a small smile tugged at his lips

"Deal. I want to see your sketch book" I flinched in surprise and shock, then tried to come up with a believable excuse; my sketchbook was a person diary of drawings of everything I saw and heard.

"Are you sure? I mean I could draw something for you instead…" I hinted, trying to deviate from my sketchbook.

"Ok…You know that if you wanted to draw me, then it would have been less painful if you just asked" Jace said with his usual confidence. Inside I was scoffing – he didn't know that I had already drawn him several times, but I wasn't going to admit that so instead I opened the door and ran to my house to fetch my pencils and a new pad.

**JACE POV**

I knew that as soon as I asked to see her sketchpad that I should have kept my mouth shut; Clary tensed up immediately and her mouth kept opening and closing desperately trying to grab hold of a believable excuse. Then my cockiness got in the way as a coping mechanism, I knew exactly why Clary didn't want me to see her sketchpad and it was the same reason as to why I didn't want to play the piano in front of anyone. But then she ran away and screwed everything up.

I was deciding whether to go round to her house and apologise, when the doorbell rang and through the glass pane I saw flaming red hair. I opened it and couldn't hide my surprise when I saw Clary holding her sketchpad and pencils.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? This was your idea!" Clary demanded, a small smile on her face. Wordlessly I opened the door to let her in and followed her around my house, until she found a place to sit.

"Sit still and look straight ahead"

I don't know how long I sat there for, but I watched in silence as Clary every now and then looked up at me and then back down to her bag. Her nose scrunched up in concentration and he hand flowed across the page smoothly.

**CLARY POV**

"Done" I said finally

It had taken forever to master the eyes and attempt to bring them alive, but I had finished the drawing and I was proud of it. Jace whisked the drawing out of my hands and I stayed silent. Didn't he like it? Maybe it wasn't as good as I thought it was…

"Can I keep it?" he finally asked

"Sure" I replied

Jace let me out the house and said he would see me tomorrow – he was still holding the picture in his hand.

That night as I drifted off to sleep with my window open, I heard the haunting sound of a piano playing nearby.


End file.
